Floridian Fate
by ThatBugieKid
Summary: Cody & Ted have been friends for years. They have always had each other's backs. Cody came out when he was 13. Ted is so far in the closet he's finding Christmas presents. Having a pact to go to the same college, will the presence of college life bring out the feelings these two have? AU. Codiasi. Centon. Other Pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is only the prologue. Expect dialogue, introduction to characters, etc. to come in the next few chapters. I don't own the WWE, USF or characters associated. **

Coming from a small town in North Florida where everybody knew everybody and everything made life for these two best friends very difficult growing up.

The DiBiase's were wealthy; their family went back ages of hefty investors and big time bankers. It made perfect sense as to why Ted DiBiase lived in a three story gated house on a large piece of land.

The Rhodes' on the other hand were on the other side of the spectrum. Always struggling due to their single income household, Cody never was exposed to the finer things in life. He always had to work hard for something, while Ted just had things handed to him.

Nobody understood why they became friends; or how they became friends. They just connected instantly. They were attached at the hip: partners in crime. Where you saw one, the other was not far behind. Even people around their small town referred to them as Codiasi.

Even when Cody came out as gay, their friendship wasn't ruined. Even after his father kicked him out, unhappy for having a son that was a drag queen and another that was gay, Ted happily let Cody crash at his mansion. The DiBiase's welcomed Cody in as their second son.

Through high school, they always had each other despite being in different cliques. Ted drifted to the jocks – going to all of the parties, experiencing the glamor of high school popularity whilst struggling academically. He went through quite a few girlfriends, even sealed the deal with some of them. But he could never find the one.

Cody? He had went with the theater kids, he was always great academically but of course, his sexuality and interest in the arts had him bullied a lot. At first he had a thick skin, but the bullying kept piling on, and piling on... and piling on.

When Cody tried to commit suicide near the end of their senior year, it was Ted who found him passed out in his room and dragged him to his car and to the hospital. He didn't leave his side for all 48 hours of suicide watch Cody was placed on, and continued to have his back. He stopped the tormentors from bothering Cody any longer, and let them finish their senior year in peace.

They made a pact when they were only ten years old to stay together: and they did. The University of Southern Florida both accepted them, and they both agreed to go there for college.

Cody went to study Theater and to also participate in their active theater program, accepting a scholarship for his high academic performances. Ted on the other hand got recruited for his prowess in high school baseball, advancing him to the collegiate level. He had decided to major in Physical Education.

Cody wants to be the first of his family to go to college. He wants to get more comfortable with himself and his homosexuality, and network with people that are similar to he is. He knew that high school were the worst four years of his life, and wants to grow from it.

Ted on the other hand is dreading college – he misses high school because he ran it, and it was easy to pass. He doesn't want to grow up because he feels like he doesn't need to. He swears to himself the only reason that he's going is to look after Cody.

What will this make of the two?

**A/N: Review, Favorite, Follow. All is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to USF

**_A/N: I don't own anything, once again. I had fun writing this, it went surprisingly smooth compared to my other things._**

**_Thanks to FreshAdobo for reviewing. Thanks to FreshAdobo, and toria orton for following. Thanks to toria orton for favoriting!_**

**_xxx_**

_I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin' problem. And yeah I like to fuck, that's my fuckin' problem._

The vulgar lyrics of the rap song caused Cody to groan as he slumped back into the leather sit, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do you get to pick the music, Ted?"

The bigger brunette chuckled as he adjusted his Ray Bans with one hand, the other hand firmly kept on the steering wheel. "My car, my gas, my radio," he firmly concluded. "You're only going to listen to show tunes anyway. Like that stupid song from the musical, what is it... Mortgage? 500 hundred something about coffee." Ted rolled his eyes, stepping on the gas as they moved faster down the route.

"First of all it's Rent, and second of all it's five hundred, twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. They were wondering how to measure a year, and since most of them probably drink coffee every day, they used the cup of coffee line. Get it?" Cody thoroughly tried to explain show tunes to his best friend for what seemed like the umpteenth time, and it just didn't get through to him.

"Nope." Ted's words were blunt before he got lost in the lyrics of rap again, causing Cody to sigh and look down at Ted's iPad. Ted's horrible sense of direction drafted him as the designated human GPS.

"Isn't it interesting how we live closer to Alabama and Georgia than we do to a place in our own _state_?" Cody tapped his fingers against the tablet and looked how much further they were. "Only about ten to fifteen more minutes before we're at USF, and begin the rest of our lives."

"Unfortunately," groaned Ted, sighing.

"What's wrong?" piped up Cody, glancing at his friend with a smile. Cody for one was excited: they were finally leaving Milton and we're going to explore new places, new adventures... new guys," Cody added with a chuckle. It was frustrating being the only out kid back at Milton High School; he knew there were other gay kids, due to his impeccable gaydar, who were afraid of being themselves.

"I just, I'm scared is all," Ted finally confessed as he pulled off of the highway.

"Why? You're like, the most confident person I know. You weren't scared of high school, you pretty much ran Milton. Didn't you have the entire cheerleading squad blow you one time?" His voice had a tinge of jealousy, not that Ted would notice. He knew that his friend was straighter than... well, a line.

"I'm... well that was Milton, it doesn't help when you're the richest family around and you practically own the town. Now here, I'm not so big..." Ted's voice trailed off and he kept his eyes focused on the road.

"Listen Teddy," he cringed at the nickname but let Cody continue. "You're going to go great. You have baseball and... what are you even majoring in?

"Physical education," it took Ted a minute for his lackadaisical response. "If I don't make it to the major leagues then I can always teach kids."

Cody smiled, and couldn't help but blush. "Awww, Teddy!"

"Call me that in public and I'll put you in a headlock for three hours," he threatened, easing up the speed of the car as Ted spotted buildings of the universty nearby. "I remember that from my visit."

All incoming freshmen were required to come up a week earlier to get to know their class – the class of 2017.

"I'm so glad we get to room together," said Cody as he pulled out the collar of his T-shirt to air it out. He had lived in Florida his entire life but still could not get used to the heat sometimes.

Ted rolled his eyes: he never had to share. He grew up in a big mansion with his half-brother Michael and brother Brett. Even then, they barely shared anything. "What are the names of our suitemates again?"

Cody reached forward and grabbed the papers, and scanned it for a moment. "John Cena, and um... uh, Randal Orton. It says they both play baseball."

Ted teased a smile. "Teammates, eh? Maybe I can get used to them."

Cody's face fell. "I was hoping for at least one of them to be more artsy... I hope our room isn't like high school again." He bit his lip as he brought his feet to the chair.

Ted broke contact with the road for one second and glanced at Cody, making sure their eyes were connected. "Cody, just fucking know... I always have your back. If any of them mess with you, ANY of them, just tell me."

Cody weakly nodded, but Ted insisted. "_Anything_ Cody, I'll do ANYTHING for you." He gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, and followed the directions towards their suite.

As they finally pulled up, they both exchanged a look. Silence plagued the car for a second, but Cody nodded in his best friend's direction. "Here begins the rest of our lives."

"For now," Ted finished as he parked the car and stepped out. Cody followed his lead and they went to retrieve their things.

"It's nice here, I love it!" Cody was very positive in taking in the vibe of the campus, looking back at Ted as he got out all of his suitcases and such.

"The U-Haul guys should bring in our things," Ted explained to Cody, strapping his book bag over his shoulders as the two of them exchanged a look. "What?" Ted questioned, unsure of what Cody was thinking. The darker haired boy just shook his head.

"Nothing, I-I was just... thinking, let's go." He looked up eagerly and began to walk, waving hello at people who were passing by in shorts and tank tops – proudly displaying the school logo everywhere. As they neared their suite building, he smiled at the theater across from it. "Ooh, we're so close!"

"Haha, that's good for you. I heard the athletic facilities are on the entire other side of campus," groaned Ted, using his student ID card to get into the building. Cody quickly followed and the two of them looked from left to right for directions.

"This way," led Ted as he walked to the right and up a couple of staircases. He looked down at the paper in his hands and back towards Cody. "305, right?

"315," Cody corrected happily, and groaned as they had to walk even further down the corridor. As they finally reached the room, they smiled to see a whiteboard with two names written there. The initials RKO were written in red ink with a snake around it, and then John C. with two lines beneath it.

Cody grabbed the blue marker and immediately wrote 'Cody Rhodes' followed by a heart, and then handed the market to Ted. "Write something, Teddy." He grumbled and wrote down his name.

"Wow, so uncreative... Ted DiBiase Jr. Nothing to represent you?" Ted drew a baseball on the whiteboard, getting a laugh from Cody as he played with the key to open the room.

Needless to say – their suite was nice. The main foyer part of it had a small kitchen to the left, and then to the right was a living room area with couches, a television and game systems already hooked up to it. Behind there were two doors with bedrooms. The beds were pushed against the wall facing the work desks, with one large window in each room.

"Hey, hey, roommates!" greeted a very large blue eyed guy, smiling as he went to greet them with handshakes. "I'm John, John Cena. I'm from Massachusetts." Cody bit on his lip, immediately mesmerized by the guys eyes and held his grip a little longer.

Ted noticed this but quickly looked away. "So, what are the rooming arrangements?" he asked quickly, shuffling towards the room.

"Oh, Randy and I took that one," he pointed at the room to the left. "So you guys can have that one. I'll get him to introduce, he's rather..." he paused to find a word, "antisocial." He dipped his head in the room while Cody and Ted pulled their things into the other room.

"He's so cute," Cody confessed to Ted, looking up to him with a smile. "Do you think he's gay?" Cody asked, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Maybe?" Ted responded, not exactly knowing what to say. With a swift knock on the door Ted looked towards it. "Come in," he advised and watched as a tall, dark guy came in.

"I'm Randy." And with that, he turned away and went back into his room, leaving the other two to look at each other perplexed.

"I, um, we're definitely going to have some fun here..." Ted laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed as Cody lied on his.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap," he yawned before crawling up on his bed, not wanting to deal with the struggles of packing and unpacking his things. It wasn't before long he drifted off into a nap.

**A/N: Decided to take things a little slow this chapter. Introduced characters and such. Got them a feel for the campus, express the relationship between the two. Read. Review. Follow. Favorite.**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends, Enemies & Lovers?

**Chapter 3:**  
**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I'm going to try to get caught up.**  
**Also, note that some of the things in the prologue WILL be brought back. Maybe as flashbacks, sometimes they will be talked about but a lot of their high school past will be brought into the college years.**

Ted couldn't help but groan as Cody dragged him along to yet another class building activity. The Class of 2017 was pretty large, and he doubt that he could keep up with some of these names. "If I hear one more nice to meet you I'm going to kill myself..."

Cody rolled his eyes at his friend. "Just stop being a crab and be sociaaaal," he whined. He knew that Ted wasn't too fond of new environments; back home he knew everybody for years. "Please?"

"Fine," Ted gave in as they walked into the recreational center where a bunch of the kids were gathered around a pool table. A blonde girl with a bright smile greeted the both of them.

"Hey! I'm Kelly Kelson... most people just call me Kelly Kelly though, or K2, I don't care really... I'm from Jacksonville," she giggled.

"I'm Cody Rhodes, and this is Theodo-,"

"Ted," he butted in with a groan. "Ted DiBiase Jr., Ted is fine though." The girls jaw nearly dropped.

"W-wait, your dad is THE Ted DiBiase? Owner of the largest accounting firm in the country?" her grin went from ear to ear. "Oh my god he's like... so rich!" She giggled and Cody nudged Ted into the side.

"And he's my idol," butted in a Latina girl behind Kelly. "I'm Rosa Mendes," her tongue rolled on her words, and she moved with a certain allure. "I'm an accounting major. I'm a foreign student from Costa Rica." Her English was broken - Ted damn sure wasn't going to let her handle his money.

"Uh-huh," Ted mumbled as he went to take a seat, and Cody smiled. "Nice to meet you girls!" Cody took a seat right next to Ted on the loveseat, watching as everybody else started to talk and socialize.

"I hate them all," Ted whispered to Cody, balling his hands into a fist. Cody pressed his hand onto Ted's knee and sighed.

"Be nice, they're just trying to make friends. It's been three days and the only people you've talked to have been John, Randy and I. Those two merely because you were forced to."

"In my defense," started Ted, "Randy hates these things as much as I do so we've bonded over mutual hate for these fucking meet and greets."

Just as Cody was about to talk, a well coiffed brunette with deep blue eyes smiled at them. "Hello hello, I'm sorry to interrupt but I just noticed some new freshmen.. I'm Michael Mizanin. I'm a sophomore here, I was in your position just a year ago but I'm the head of the welcoming committee. But I'm the captain of the baseball team, and the head of the LGBT committee here at USF. So yes, I'm kind of a big deal." He chuckled, and Cody nodded.

"Oh, wow, um, t-tell me more," Cody stammered, putting out his hand. "I'm Cody Rhodes, I, how do I join this LGBT committee? I ran it at my old school but everybody was pretty," he gulped, "-homphobic."

"Trust me we have NONE of that here," Mike insisted, smiling at the both of them. Ted glanced at Cody and then rolled his eyes.

"Okay, nice to meet you, we'll be going," Ted groaned, trying to pull Cody away but Cody was captivated by Michael and slapped Ted's hand away.

"I'm fine."

"Whatever Cody, have fucking fun." Ted turned away and walked towards the door, not looking back as Cody frowned.

"Your friend is an asshat," he laughed, taking a seat next to Cody.

"I know," Cody sighed with a shake of his head. He bit his lip and frowned. "But he's my best friend and I don't know why he's being so... ugh."

Mike slipped his hand around Cody's back and began to rub his back. Cody didn't jump away the touch but instead invited it. "Well hopefully I won't be seeing much of him," Mike chuckled. "But I'd love to see more of you."

Cody's eyes lit up. "R-really? I, um... well you play baseball right? Ted's on the team but do you really want to see more of me?" Cody smiled as he nodded.

"Of course. Somebody as nice and cute as you, I'd be stupid to not want to spend time with you. Next week we'll have a meeting for the LGBT Alliance... I can remind you, can I get your number?" he asked, smiling again. Cody practically melted as he recited his phone number, Michael tapping it into his iPhone.

"Here, have mine," Mike said as he took out a pen and scribbled on Cody's hand. Once again Cody was relaxed at the foreign touch, smiling as he looked at the number. It wasn't a bogus number either.

"We should get coffee before the meeting," Mike mentioned as he rose to his feet, noticing a new influx of students coming into the meet and greet, glancing at Cody. "It'll be fun - our coffee shop isn't a Starbucks. It's better."

Cody smiled, "I'd love to."

"It's a date Cody," Mike nodded as he strutted away. Cody placed his hands to his chest as a familiar thin blonde sat next to him again.

"He's cute... but I thought the one with the big butt was your boyfriend," Kelly laughed as Cody's cheeks flushed red.

"N-no! Teddy? No he's not my boyfriend... but his ass is huge. He's my best friend though, I... and yeah he's cute." Cody smiled as Kelly rose an eyebrow.

"Ted or Blue Eyes?"

"His name is Michael and," Cody froze at the question, unsure. "Michael," he recited.

"You don't seem too confident," Kelly teased.

"Shut up!" Cody mumbled, biting his lip. "I... I can't have feelings for him. He's my best friend and he's not even gay. He's had more girls in bed during high school than people in this room," he looked up to get a headcount. "Maybe that's an exaggeration."

"You like him, don't you?" For a blonde, the bitch was good. Cody would give her that.

"No," he lied. "That's why I'm going on a date with Michael," he said, standing to his feet to avoid further interrogation. He turned towards her, "Are you a Law student? You're good at getting the truth out of people."

"Pre-Law," she grinned


End file.
